From A Distance
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: I want to know him, and I want him to know me too, but he never will. He's never even looked my way... Dib and who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-sided pairing that completrly came at me from nowhere. But..it's not so bad. Plus, you don't see many of these out there, so enjoy!**

* * *

I'm watching him again, just like I do everyday in English class, and I can't think of a better way to spend my time. His brow is furrowed in deep concentration, a small smirk on his face as he begins fervently writing something down on his paper. He's hunched over his desk, his black pointy hair dipping forward. He tries to blow it out of his face, but the hair falls stubbornly back in front of his hazel brown eyes. I smile as I watch him repeat the action several more times before deciding to ignore it completely. Whatever he's working on, I know it must be important, and I know it must be about Zim. 

The teacher is still standing in front of her desk, reading some cheap romance novel out loud to the class. She may as well be rambling on about doom, just like Ms.Bitters, 'cause no ones listening anyway. I'm not a bad student, but even if I wanted to listen I couldn't hear from so far back. I always take the back seat, 'cause I hate feeling like people are staring at me from behind. _He_, however, always takes the front seat closest to the window. Maybe it's better that he has his back turned though, that way he doesn't have to look up into the faces of those taunting him.

I still can't figure out why everyone hates him so much. They call him crazy, throw things at him during class, purposely bump into him in the hall, and I've even seen him get beat up for saying 'excuse me, can I get by'. It's not just because he's different, it's because he's not afraid to _be_ different, not afraid to be himself.

I think that's one of the reasons I like him so much, but then again, there are a lot of reasons. I know I'll never tell him though, I'm too reserved, too shy, and too afraid he won't like me back. In grade skool I was called a reject, a social outcast, and things haven't changed much since we've been in high skool. As far as popularity goes, I'm at the bottom of the food chain, but even I, as a nobody, have a higher standard than Dib. Yeah, that's his name, and everyone knows it. But no one really knows him.

I want to know him, and I want him to know me too, but he never will. He's never even looked my way, but then again, it seems like he's always so busy with other things. Besides, it's not like I'm the most noticeable, or most attractive girl out there. I sigh as I reach up to tighten my ponytail, the one that I keep on top, since the two on the sides never seem to get loose. Maybe I should get my hair fixed, maybe even dye it a different color; I don't like purple that much anyway. I wonder if Dib likes purple.

_EEEEEERRRRRRRR!!_

I jump as soon as I hear the bell ring, my knees hitting the desk and causing my papers to fall and scatter on the floor. I hear a few people snicker at my misfortune as I bend down to gather my things and hurriedly shove them into my back pack. He didn't laugh at me though. He didn't even turn to look my way. I sigh as I watch him hurry out the door, his black trench coat flowing behind him.

I take my time getting up, the teacher staring at me impatiently.

"I, um, sorry, Ms.Shivers." I mumble nervously.

I hate how my voice sounds, how it lacks confidence and femininity. I know I must sound so stupid, but my slight over bite makes it impossible for my tongue to touch the roof of my mouth sometimes, and so this is the result. Braces had helped me though, but only a little. I guess it's a good thing I don't talk much, or I'd probably be made fun of a lot.

I stumble out the door and get caught amongst the wave of students heading outside. As they push me forward and out the front doors, they scatter, everyone seeming to knock into me without even realizing it.

I sigh and begin slowly walking away from the skool and toward the direction of my house. Just as I was about to turn the corner though, I hear a familiar voice from behind.

"HA! Try and beat an enemy you can not catch, Dibpig!"

I turn around, just in time for Zim to push me to the ground and start running across the street- Cars and trucks screeching to a halt and swerving out of the road just to miss him. I sit there on the hard ground and stare after him, knowing who was soon to follow, and therefore being unable to move.

"Not this time, Zim!"

Dib runs pass me, the look of determination on his face matched only by the speed in which he chases Zim. I watch as the two dart across the street, and with slight difficulty I get up again.

I should probably just keep going, but for some reason I find myself standing and waiting until Dib completely disappears into the distance.

I sigh as I lower my head and start dragging my feet in the direction of my house once again. I feel like such a loser, such a dork, and most of all, I feel like a coward.

My name is Gretchen.

I'm in love with the crazy UFO kid.

And he doesn't even know I exist.

* * *

**Well...there it is. Wierd. I really have no idea where this came from. Let me know what you thought though. LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

He's reading his report out loud to the class, motioning wildly with his right hand as he speaks. He doesn't even bother to glance down at the paper held loosely in his left hand, but I can tell by the serious look on his face and the passion in his voice that he is conveying much more than written words.

The rest of the class is ignoring him at best, chatting to their friends in the surrounding seats, or just laying their heads down to rest-covering their ears with their hands. Even the teacher isn't giving him much notice, aside from rubbing the bridge of her nose with her finger tips in an effort to suppress a headache. It didn't seem to matter to him though, and he spoke as if the entire world were lingering on his ever word;...Instead of just me.

It isn't even what he's saying that has me captivated, it's _how_ he says it. There is no uncertainty in his words, no hesitation, and his expression is calm but determined; making me believe more and more that what he's saying is the truth.

The teacher motions for him to stop, and my frown matches his as he hands over his paper and takes his seat, a few insults thrown casually in his direction.

Once again he brushes the insults off and just stares out the window, pretending to watch the clouds as they darken the sky. I rest my head in my hands and stare at him with half open eyes.

His confidence, as well as his ability to take criticism, were just some of the qualities I admired about him. In fact, I often found myself wishing that I were more like him, but I had always been very sensitive to what others thought about me, and the only thing I had ever been confident about were my feelings for him.

"..etchen...GRETCHEN!"

I jump and I let my eyes settle upon the teacher, who now seems very annoyed with me.

"S-sorry" I stutter an apology, even though I'm not sure whats going on.

Ms. Shivers sighs in annoyance.

"Just stop day dreaming and come give your report." She tells me.

I freeze.

_'My report'_

"But...I..."

Ms. shivers glares at me.

"Do you have your report or not?"

"Y-yes, I do but-"

"Good" She says. "The presentation is worth half of your grade and you can't afford to skip it again."

I Give a weak nod in agreement, knowing I had spent all semester avoiding speaking in front of the class; taking a lower grade as my punishment.

I swallow, glancing down at my paper where I doodled little hearts and space ships around my writing. I feel almost numb as I get up from my seat and make my way to the front of the class.

"Your report, Gretchen, was to write about something or someone who inspire you," Ms.Shivers reminds me in a bored tone. "Please read it out loud to the class."

I gulp and look up at my classmates, many are just as disinterested with me as they had been with Dib, and no one seems to be giving me much notice. I force myself to glance in his direction, only to find his attention still on the sky outside the window. With an almost grateful sigh I look down at my paper and nervously begin to read.

"T-the person who inspires me m-most is very brave; he's n-not afraid to say what he thinks or s-stand up for what he believes in."

I glance over my shoulder at the teacher, who is ignoring me as she files her nails, and then back to my paper.

"He's different, and s-some people think he's weird, but...but that's only because they don't understand him."

The more I read, the easier it seems to get.

"He's smart, even if people over look it because of his eagerness, and he cares what people think of him, but doesn't try and change himself to please them."

I smile slightly and glance up.

"He-"

My heart jumps...my smile fades...my throat tightens up.

"H-he-"

He's looking at me.

* * *

**Short but sweet. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
